Order of Darkness CLASSIFIED FILES
__NOWYSIWYG__ NOTICE This document contains sensitive information about the Order of Darkness and Nightshifter's world. In order to prevent information from being leaked, multiple false documents bearing the same name have been created. Each copy has been protected by a kill agent. Any unauthorized person(s) who proceed to scroll down will experience cardiac arrest followed by a grand mal seizure and soon, death. Unauthorized person(s) are encouraged to stay away from this document for their own safety. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK >>KILL AGENT ACTIVATED >>CONTINUED LIFE SIGNALS: CONFIRMED >>REMOVING SAFETY INTERLOCKS . . . >>WELCOME, AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL. >>SELECT YOUR DESIRED FILE . . . __NOEDITSECTION__ The Super Soldiers The normal Order of Darkness document gave a brief description of the Super Soldiers, but didn't list the full extent of their powers or their behavior. Nox Like the rest of the clones, Nox appears to be a clone of Nightshifter. Some believe that he was he was the first super soldier created by Nightshifter. Nox has a somewhat benevolent personality and usually prefers to stay away from fights unless he is forced to do so. As mentioned in the Order of Darkness article, he has the ability to split his soul from his physical body to form two dragons. His soul is able to possess other dragons, although only temporarily. While it's true that his soul cannot be hurt by physical attacks, the shadows of weapons can hurt his soul if the shadow connects with the soul. Gravedigger Like the rest of the clones, Gravedigger appears to be a clone of Nightshifter. Gravedigger is possibly the most aggressive, and terrifying of the super soldiers. He is most likely able to rack up a higher kill count than the other two combined in less than a day. One of the terrifying aspects of Gravedigger is how he got his name. He has been observed to dig massive craters before going on a killing spree. As it turns out, these craters are pits which he uses to bury his victims, dead or not. He appears to be single-minded and thus prone to ambushes. Charmer Like the rest of the clones, Charmer appears to be a clone of Nightshifter. Charmer appears to be a little more laid-back than the other two super soldiers. Possibly a little less threatening than the other two, but deadly nonetheless. With the incredible ability to shapeshift and mimic the voice of almost every dragon he meets, there's a good chance that he could be anyone anywhere. His lesser-known ability is his ability to summon and control certain species of snakes, an ability that he doesn't use quite often. He is able to control these snakes and fight alongside them, although the number he can control is limited and depends on which species he chooses to use. The Mysterious Entity On certain documents made by Nightshifter (the creator), you may have noticed that the documents seem to be protected by an unnamed entity. Stumbling across the Order of Darkness document, you also might have noticed that there was no information on a certain Super Soldier besides his code. You have possibly put two and two together, and now it's about time that we revealed some information about this entity. Shadowwalker Shadowwalker oversees the information about the Order of Darkness that make it out to the public and thus has the ability to censor, change, or flat-out remove certain sections of an article that he has control over. Nobody knows what he looks like although he most likely looks like Nightshifter. Some believe that he isn't even a real dragon, instead insisting that he is a self-aware AI. This has never been confirmed. Nightshifter's Operations Nightshifter's operations have harmed a lot of dragons, but most were targeted towards IceWings. There are three known operations so far, but some dragons speculate that there has been, or will be more. Operation: Black Sky WIP Operation: Scarlet Ocean WIP Operation: White Plague WIP Mega Soldiers There is a third type of soldier in Nightshifter's army, only knows as "Mega Soldiers." These soldiers all share similar characteristics such as increased size and bloodshot eyes. Contrary to popular belief, these soldiers are not clones. Instead, they come from all ten tribes, stolen as eggs and then genetically modified for certain purposes. Prior to the creation of this file, the only known Mega Soldier was Torture. |-|Sentinel= MudWing mega soldier. Sentinel appears to a MudWing that has been increased to roughly 275% the size of a full-grown dragon. They have bronze colored mainscales, a slightly lighter underbelly and bloodshot eyes. Their right eye is a pale amber color while their left eye glows bright red. They were last seen wearing a suit of heavy armor made from what looks like iron. There are six metal stakes arranged in a two wide by three long rectangle that have been driven into their back. These stakes also pierce through the their iron chestplate meaning that it cannot be removed. (WIP) |-|Sidewinder= SandWing mega soldier. Sidewinder appears to be a SandWing that has been increased to roughly 250% the size of a full-grown dragon. They have pale yellow mainscales, a pale yellow underbelly and obsidian colored eyes that appear to be bloodshot. They were last seen with a surgically attached red lens that covers their right eye. There are two metal stakes that have been pierced through their tail barb in an "X" formation, transforming their tail into something similar to a mace. (WIP) |-|Ghost= RainWing mega soldier. Ghost appears to be a RainWing that has been increased to roughly 250% the size of a full-grown dragon. Their scales are dull compared to most RainWings, they have glazed over bloodshot eyes and there are eight cyan spots on their wings that are arranged to look like the eyes of a fishing spider when their wings are flared out. These spots on their wings, along with the four metal stakes driven through their back and into their spine, are the only areas on their body that can't change color. It is unknown whether they are blind or not. (WIP) |-|Shellshock= SeaWing mega soldier. Shellshock appears to be a SeaWing that has been increased to roughly 250% the size of a full-grown dragon. They have aquamarine mainscales, a light blue, almost white underbelly and bloodshot grey-blue eyes. Their organic lower jaw has been replaced by a metal jaw and a metal stake has been driven through each of their forelimbs, although the stakes don't seem to affect their walking/running speed. (WIP) |-|Galeforce= SkyWing mega soldier. Galeforce appears to be a SkyWing that has been increased to roughly 225% the size of a full-grown dragon. They have dark orange mainscales, a somewhat lighter underbelly and bright yellow bloodshot eyes. They were last seen wearing an iron face mask with a crimson visor, a broken left horn and a smaller metal stake driven through each of their claws. (WIP) |-|Eidolon= NightWing mega soldier. Eidolon appears to be a NightWing that has been increased to roughly 225% the size of a full-grown dragon. They have purple-black mainscales, a dark grey underbelly and dark green bloodshot eyes. They were last seen with a surgically attached respirator connected to a tank strapped onto their back and four metal stakes arranged in a two by two pattern have been driven into the back of their lower neck. (WIP) |-|Tripwire= SilkWing mega soldier. Tripwire appears to be a SilkWing that has been increased to roughly 225% the size of a full-grown dragon. They have dark grey mainscales, a light grey underbelly and dark blue bloodshot eyes. Their wings are dark grey and have multiple bright red spots on their wings that resemble eyes, similar to Ghost's wings. Four metal stakes have been driven into their back. One to either side of the spine and another one close to their shoulders. (WIP) |-|Stinger= HiveWing mega soldier. Stinger appears to be a HiveWing that has been increased to roughly 225% the size of a full-grown dragon. They have dark yellow scales and black stripes and bright green bloodshot eyes. They were last seen with a surgically attached device on both of their wrists. When they flick their wrists, blades will emerge from the devices similar to that of a HiveWing's wrist stingers. Four metal stakes have been driven into their spine and two smaller stakes have been pierced through their forelimbs. (WIP) |-|Nightshade= LeafWing mega soldier. Nightshade appears to be a LeafWing that has been increased to roughly 250% the size of a full-grown dragon. They have dark green scales, light yellow-green wing membrane and dark yellow bloodshot eyes. They were last seen with several leather pouches and a surgically attached device on their left forelimb, similar to Stinger. Unlike Stinger's device Nightshade's device fires darts or mist to immobilize or kill other dragons. A metal stake has been driven into each of their shoulders and a third can be seen driven into their spine from their back. (WIP) A New Enemy "Unknown to the public, there is a new enemy whose very existence threatens to stand in the way of our goals. As of now, we have no idea what this new enemy is, but they have been doing a number on our forces, and no one has survived an encounter with them. Therefore, we have no intel on what we're up against. We must not let this new obstacle stop us. It is important that we do not disclose any information to the public in order to prevent us from appearing 'weak' and in need of help. Unity of purpose is strength, and we will not give up until whatever this is has been exterminated." -Nightshifter Nightshifter's Powers On Nightshifter's document, you might have read about how his eye changes colors depending on who is controlling him, although it didn't say which specific colors. We have listed the colors along with the corresponding family members (users) who control Nightshifter along with the powers that he gains when under the influence/control of each "user". Eye color: Amber|User: Groundbreaker|Granted abilities: Terrain manipulation, Limited animus powers Eye color: Jade|User: Nightwatcher|Granted abilities: Increased movement speed, Slightly increased regeneration Eye color: Cyan|User: Bladestorm|Granted abilities: Telekinesis, Weapon conjuration (bladed) Eye color: Violet|User: Soulcatcher|Granted abilities: Weapon conjuration (limited to a scythe), Soul manipulation Eye color: Crimson|User: Hellraiser|Granted abilities: Weapon conjuration (firearms) Category:Content (Nightshifter the NightWing) Category:Miscellaneous Category:Work In Progress